muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 47 (2017)
] Sesame Street's 47th season debuted on January 7, 2017 on HBO, and September 18 on PBS. Season overview The season continues the previous season's curriculum of "kindness," reflected in several street stories and a new "Kindness Cam" segment, where Elmo replays a clip from the show and kids act out the kindness element. "Elmo's World" returns with 26, all-new episodes. Each five-minute segment features Elmo in a newly designed "world," still accompanied by Mr. Noodle (played once again by Bill Irwin) and his family, and Dorothy, but joined by Smartie, an animated smartphone. The season introduces new Muppet character Julia into the cast, created to help increase awareness of those with Autism. Julia, having been previously introduced in illustrated / animated form in We're Amazing, 1, 2, 3!, appears in two episodes this season. The season also introduces new character Rudy, Abby's new stepbrother. The season also introduces new dance breaks for the letter and number of the day, starring Abby and Cookie Monster (respectively). Production The season began production in late 2015, with initial filming taking place during the week of December 14.Stephanie D'Abruzzo's official website Filming of celebrity inserts took place in Los Angeles during the week of March 1, 2016.Sesame Street official Twitter Major filming for the season began the week of March 14, 2016 and ended the week of April 25.Stephanie D'Abruzzo on Twitter Episodes Episodes 4701 - 4735 (35 episodes) *Episode 4701 - Be Kind to Your Worm *Episode 4702 - The Kindness Kid *Episode 4703 - Abby Helps Clear Things Up *Episode 4704 - Super Sitters *Episode 4705 - Having a Ball *Episode 4706 - Elmo's Sweet Ride *Episode 4707 - Dress Up *Episode 4708 - Snuffy's Dance (repeat) *Episode 4709 - Norbert's Birthday *Episode 4710 - Elmo Comes Clean *Episode 4711 - Baby Bear Learns About Bees (repeat) *Episode 4712 - Big Bird's Song *Episode 4713 - Get Ready for Today *Episode 4714 - Painting with Cookie Monster (repeat) *Episode 4715 - Meet Julia *Episode 4716 - Make Your Garden Grow *Episode 4717 - Bike Show with a Beat *Episode 4718 - Counting Hats (repeat) *Episode 4719 - House of Worm *Episode 4720 - Wild Animals Shop for Lunch (repeat) *Episode 4721 - Sheep in a Jet Pack *Episode 4722 - Rocking Rollie *Episode 4723 - Elmo and Rosita's Rainbow Search (repeat) *Episode 4724 - Father's Day *Episode 4725 - Recycling Fairy *Episode 4726 - The Camouflage Game (repeat) *Episode 4727 - Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *Episode 4728 - Bert and Ernie Make a Movie (repeat) *Episode 4729 - Big Bird's Big Move (repeat) *Episode 4730 - Battle of the Chefs (repeat) *Episode 4731 - Hello Rudy *Episode 4732 - Rudy Gets Loose *Episode 4733 - Hide and Seek Rudy *Episode 4734 - The Four Sneezons *Episode 4735 - Snazzy Society (repeat) Guest stars Celebrity guests include James Corden, Jason Derulo, Tori Kelly (performing "Try a Little Kindness"), Anthony Mackie, Sia (performing "Song About Songs"), Little Big Town and Zachary Levi. Bill Irwin returns to play Mr. Noodle, joined by Daveed Diggs and Daniel Koren as his brothers. Among the segments filmed were clips of various celebrities (including Corden, Derulo, Kelly, Mackie and Sia) singing the classic Sesame Street song "Rubber Duckie" with Ernie and his rubber duck on a set filled with floating bubbles.#SesameTakesLA on Instagram Characters :Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Telly Monster, Zoe, Ernie, Bert, Baby Bear, Prairie Dawn, Snuffy, Count von Count, Slimey, Julia, Ovejita, Mr. Johnson, Louie, Herry, Fluffy, Mrs. Crustworthy, Prince Charming, Norbert, Saul the Ball, Skip Squawk, Biff, Sully, Honkers, Anything Muppets, Rudy Cast * Alan: Alan Muraoka * Gordon: Roscoe Orman * Gina: Alison Bartlett * Luis: Emilio Delgado * Bob: Bob McGrath * Susan: Loretta Long * Chris: Chris Knowings * Nina: Suki Lopez * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar Sesame Street Muppet™ Performers :Pam Arciero, Billy Barkhurst, Jennifer Barnhart, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Frankie Cordero, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Ryan Dillon, Stacey Gordon, Eric Jacobson, Haley Jenkins, John Kennedy, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Bryant Young Credits * Executive Producer: Brown Johnson, Carol-Lynn Parente * Coordinating Producer: Mindy Fila * Senior Producer: Benjamin Lehmann * Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo * Producer: Karyn Leibovich * Directors: Ken Diego, Jack Jameson, Benjamin Lehmann, Scott Preston, Chuck Vinson, Matt Vogel, Nadine Zylstra * Head Writer: Ken Scarborough * Writers: Molly Boylan, Jennifer Capra, Jessica Carleton, Geri Cole, Joe Fallon, Christine Ferraro, Liz Hara, Ron Holsey, Raye Lankford, Benjamin Lehmann, Max Nicoll, Luis Santeiro, Ken Scarborough, Belinda Ward * Puppets, Costumes, Props: The Jim Henson Company NY Creature Shop - Ben Durocher, Sonja Gingerich, Liz Hara, Michelle Hickey, Joe Kovacs, Rollie Krewson, Lara MacLean, Laura Manns, Anney Ozar, Constance Peterson, Jane Pien, Kate Rusek, Sierra Schoening, Polly Smith, David Valentine, Jason Weber, Stacey Weingarten * Music Director: Bill Sherman * Music Coordinator: Colleen Darnall * Vocal Director: Paul Rudolph * Music Copyist: Joe Fiedler * Director of Music Arrangements and Orchestrations: Joe Fiedler * Composers: Carter Bays, Eli Bolin, Joe Fiedler, Chris Jackson, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende, Paul Rudolph, Bill Sherman, Shaina Taub (uncredited), Craig Thomas * Sesame Street Band: Randy Cohen, Michael Croiter, John Deley, Doug Derryberry, Joe Fiedler, Rob Jost, Gary Meyer, Kenny Rampton * Production: Melissa Creighton, Joseph Roddy, Jonathan Ehrich * Associate Producers: Theresa Anderson, Andrew Moriarty * Production Coordinator: Maxwell Nicoll * Control Room PAs: Geri Cole, Christina Elefante, Andrew Moriarty * Production Designer: David Gallo * Associate Directors: Frank Campagna, Emily Cohen, Ken Diego, Todd E. James, Benjamin Lehmann, Ashmou Younge * Sound Effects Editor/Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S * Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins * Elmo's World Animation and Compositing: **Producer: Jack Spillum **Creative Director: Ian Chernichaw **Animation Director: Justin Simonich **Lead Designers: Michael Scanlon, Dagan Moriarty **Designers: Jason McDonald, Kip Rathke, Sarah Rebar **Animators: Joe Andriola, Anne Witbeck, H. Stephen Mead, Alex Torres **Animation Editor: Thomas Placke **Compositor: Kat Llewellyn **Production Coordinators: Yuewen Jiang, Tsukasa Nakamori, Kayvalyn Tersch * Senior V.P. of Curriculum & Content: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Special Thanks To: Definition 6, Hyperactive Pictures, Magnetic Dreams, Tony Testa, Yellow Sound Lab * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Gallery Image:Elmo-Grover-Corden-set.jpg|James Corden shoots a scene with Elmo and Grover Image:Elmo-Corden.jpg|Elmo and James Corden take a selfie Image:Elmo-Grover-Corden.jpg|James Corden on the set with Elmo and Grover Image:Elmo-Abby-derulo.jpg|Elmo and Abby on the set with Jason Derulo Image:Elmo-Abby-derulo2.jpg|Elmo and Abby on set with Jason Derulo Image:Elmo-Derulo.jpg|Jason Derulo takes a selfie with Elmo Image:ToriKelly-set.jpg|Tori Kelly on the LA set Image:ToriKelly-set2.jpg|Tori Kelly on the LA set with Big Bird and Abby Cadabby Image:ToriKelly-Elmo.jpg|Tori Kelly and Elmo take a selfie Image:ToriKelly-Grover-Abby-Elmo.jpg|Tori Kelly takes a selfie with Elmo, Abby and Grover Image:ToriKelly-Sesame.jpg|Tori Kelly and the Muppets Image:ToriKelly-Sesame2.jpg|Tori Kelly and the Muppets Image:Anthony Mackie - Bird.jpg|Anthony Mackie with Big Bird Image:Anthony Mackie.jpg|Anthony Mackie with Cookie Monster Image:Anthony Mackie2.jpg|Anthony Mackie with Cookie Monster and a carrot Image:Anthony Mackie - Duckie.jpg|Anthony Mackie with Ernie and Rubber Duckie Image:Sia-ElmoBird.jpg|Sia on the set with Elmo and Big Bird Image:Sia-Duckie.jpg|Sia with Rubber Duckie Image:Sia-Set.jpg|Sia on set with Elmo and Big Bird Image:Sia-cookie.jpg|Sia with Cookie Monster Image:Sia-Abby.jpg|Abby Cadabby with a Sia-inspired wig Image:Sia-ElmoAbby.jpg|Elmo and Abby with Sia-inspired wigs File:SS-47 (19).jpg|Abby, Elmo, Cookie Monster and Grover sing Image:LittleBigTown.jpg|Little Big Town on the set Image:LittleBigTown2.jpg|Cookie Monster, Abby and Grover with Little Big Town Image:LittleBigTown3.jpg|Cookie Monster, Abby and Grover with Little Big Town Image:LittleBigTown - Count.jpg|Little Big Town with the Count Image:SS-ZL-47_(1).jpg|Zachary Levi and Abby Image:SS-ZL-47_(2).jpg|Zachary Levi on set with Big Bird Image:SS-ZL-47_(3).jpg|Zachary Levi and Cookie Monster Image:SS-ZL-47_(4).jpg|Zachary Levi with Elmo, Abby, Ernie, and Prairie Dawn Image:SS-ZL-47_(5).jpg|Zachary Levi on set with Elmo, Grover and Nina Image:SS-ZL-47_(6).jpg|Zachary Levi on set with the performers Image:SS-ZL-47_(7).jpg|Zachary Levi with the performers Image:SS-ZL-47_(8).jpg|Zachary Levi on set. Image:ElmoGrover47.jpg|Elmo and Grover on the LA set Image:Frankie47.jpg|Frank Biondo on the Sesame Street set at the start of the 47th season's production in December 2015.Instagram Image:Carman.png|Rosita, Elmo and Ovejita on the first day of filming season 47. Image:47.jpg|Rosita and Prairie Dawn on set filming season 47. File:SS-47 (18).jpg|Performers on set File:SS-47 (3).jpg|Chris and Abby File:SS-47 (16).jpg|Ryan Dillon and Biff File:SS-47 (6).jpg|Sully File:SS-47 (1).jpg|Leslie Carrara-Rudolph and an Anything Muppet File:SS-47 (15).jpg|Leslie Carrara-Rudolph and Mr. Johnson File:SS-47 (13).jpg|Suki Lopez with Grundgetta and Pam Arciero File:SS-47 (5).jpg|A Honker on set. File:SS-47 (7).jpg|Big Bird in his nest File:SS-47 (8).jpg|Suki Lopez and Abby on set. File:SS-47 (10).jpg|Carmen Osbahr performing Rosita File:SS-47 (12).jpg|Leslie Carrara-Rudolph on a snow-covered Sesame Street File:SS-47 (14).jpg|Leslie Carrara-Rudolph and a Muppet penguin File:SS-47 (17).jpg|Prairie Dawn and worms on set. File:SS-47 (11).jpg|Muppet performers and cast members on the set. File:SS-47 (20).jpg|Muppets on the monitor Footnotes Sources External links *Season 47 press kit *USA Today: "As research shows 'unkind' world for kids, 'Sesame Street' rolls out kindness carpet" 47